Grell's Survey
by KateSkirmish
Summary: Basically a myspace survey filled out in Grell's pov. Just did it for laughs :3


so you know all those surveys people fill out about themselves on myspace? well i thought itd be funny to think of what grell might put as some of the answers, and thus this piece of ridiculousness was born! (ie dont think too much of it... it was just for fun, and i made some stuff up, so dont take everything as canon) set after the jack the ripper arc.

* * *

* . . About You . . *

Eye Color: yellowish green

Hair Color: red, the color of passion!

Height: 6'2" without heels

Favorite Color: red of course

Screen Name: julietred

Favorite Show: any of shakespeares romantic tragedies (or cinematic records with good bits)

Your Car: the barnet family's carriage

Your Hometown: its a secret!

Your Present Town: london, a city of beauty

Your First Crush's Name: william

Your Grade: 3rd rank shinigami

* . . Have You Ever . . *

Sat on your rooftop? ive sat on many rooftops, and slept on them too

Kissed someone in the rain? not yet, but it sounds like a wonderfully romantic thing to do

Danced in a public place? im not often invited to balls, but ive been known to sneak in in disguise. ive danced with many handsome men in this way!

Smiled for no reason? i always smile for a reason.

Laughed so hard you cried? its been known to happen, but i think thats more something that creepy undertaker guy does

Peed your pants after age 8? ehh? ew! thats not sexy at all!

Written a song?my art is through the medium of blood and flesh, not musical composition

Sang to someone for no reason? ive been told i sing well, but ive never serenaded anyone specific. if the chance arises, id rather be doing something else with them instead of singing. ;D

Performed on a stage? not yet. my talents as an actress are beyond compare, but i have yet to debut in the world of theater

Talked to someone you don't know? my favorite acquaintances are complete strangers

Gone out of your way to befriend someone? there are many things i do on a whim, so im sure thats happened once or twice

Made out in a theatre? well there was this one time with... oh. well, ill just keep that story to myself after all

Been in love? do you have to ask? XD

* . . Who was the last person to . . *

Say HI to you? well william was the last person i spoke to, but now that i think about it, he didnt actually say hello

Tell you, I love you? in my hundreds of years, not one man has spoken these words to me. a handful of unsophisticated ladies have here and there, but i dont count them

Kiss you? im usually more on the giving end than the receiving end when it comes to kisses

Hug you? madam red hugged me last. that was the night i first spoke to her, and she cried hysterically against my chest

Tell you BYE? william did tell me "good day". oh will! hes such a sharp man

Write you a note? sebastian left me a note while he was training me to be a better butler. it was a note telling me to stay away from the hedges from that day forth

Take your photo? no one has ever taken my photo, as it is not possible

Buy you something? its a secret, but sebastian bought me new glasses after beating me up so badly.. i think as an apology?

Write a poem about you?i dont know! im sure there is a wonderful man out there somewhere who is secretly pining for me. maybe he write poems about me!

Touch you? will when he brought me back to the dispatch office

* . . What's the last . . *

Time you laughed? probably two minuntes ago

Time you cried?when i thought sebastian was going to kill me with my own scythe

Song you've sang? the last time i sang was while sebastian played the violin and that annoying phantomhive kid pranced around with his idiot girlfriend

Time you've looked at the clock? just now because of this question

Drink you've had? wine at the viscount druits ball. hmm..that was a while ago now

Book you've read? the count of monte cristo by dumas. it was great

Food you've eaten? moldy strawberries

Shoes you've worn? my leather shoes with the inch heel. theyre a dark, blood red color

Store you've been in? a toy store in london. i ended up there out of curiosity about what type of products funtom company makes

Thing you've said? earlier when i answered the question about wetting the bed, i said "ehh" out loud

* . . Can You . . *

Write with both hands? no

Whistle? yes

Roll your tounge in a circle? i can do much more than that

Cross your eyes? uh...i think so. i need someone to tell me if im doing it right

Touch your tounge to your nose?im trying now... ow. i cut my tongue on my teeth doing that. so the answer is NO

Dance? yes

Stay up a whole night without sleep? ive done it a few times, but death gods really do need their sleep

Speak a different language? i can speak several (english, french, german, italian, spanish, etc)

Impersonate someone? i do a pretty good impression of will

Make a card pyramid? i havent tried, but it sounds fun. maybe sebastian will help me

Cook anything? kind of

* . . Finish The Line . . *

If i were a ...cat, sebastian would let me sleep in his lap while he strokes my fur XD

I wish ... i could have sebastians babies

So many people don't know that ... i love when fresh blood covers everything

I am ... WATCHING YOU RIGHT NOW! just kidding

My heart is ... always right!


End file.
